


Let go

by Captain_Louie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad end, F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Pining, but i am a masochist and a sadist, klance is otp, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Louie/pseuds/Captain_Louie
Summary: *saddness and depression: major feels ahead, watch your step*Keith has emotions, lance is happy out of his mind





	

Keith didn't consider himself dependant or weak, or any synonyms of either.

But that's how he felt, hopelessly lost and drowning, suffocating, falling, crashing. Not to mention any of those synonyms.

Keith had never seen lance beaming quite so broadly, the barest amount of salty tears gathering in his eyes. It was like a sucker punch, Keith couldn't breathe.

It was such a mesmerizing sight, and he had a front row seat.

Keith trained his gaze back on the man who was officiating the ceremony.

As they'd finally both said 'i do' lance leaned forward and Keith heard the slightest huff of a laugh, so different from his normal boisterousness, before lance pulled his new wife into a sweet kiss.

Keith felt himself tearing up and prayed that anyone who saw would think they were from happiness.

The new couple broke apart before walking back down the aisle,  lance stumbling every couple of steps as he glanced at his wife every now and then, seeming so incredibly starstruck.

Keith followed the rest, clearing his mind of everything save for lances soft gaze, taking just a moment more to fantasize about being on the other end of it before he cast it aside promising himself he'd never think of the married man like that again.

A tear still rolled down his cheek later that evening when lance took his bride for their first dance.

He would never be that to lance, that's what it was; and Keith let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise  
> I will try to write something that has a happy ending  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Someday....


End file.
